A Silver Lining
by Ness13
Summary: Edward and Bella's lives have been paradise what happened within the last year almost forgotten. But in a blink of an eye conflicts and arguments start to tear them apart obstacles they did not overcome get in the way and their happiness seems almost impossible. Edward's captivity and Bella's secrecy cause problems that other parties enjoy watching.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Warm Welcoming

Edward's POV

"Hello, wake the fuck up, man!" Emmett said grunting as he put his luggage into the car. I blinked rapidly getting out of my daydreams and helped him fit his around Rose's five suitcases. And that was just in one car.

Classes were over for us. We had finished every task right on time and we were now free to go without the worry or endangerment of summer classes. Now it was just time to head back to Forks. I had hoped to be lazy all summer with Bella and the guys, but my sister already threatened my life if I stole Bella from her. She complained she needed her to continue planning her wedding and I remembered I groaned knowing very well she would kidnap her.

I already forewarned Esme and Carlisle and they just laughed knowing the demon they created nineteen years ago. They were eager to see us again and have us back in their home, especially now that we're all partnered up. We closed the trunk and Emmett patted it, releasing a breath. "Alice and Rose need their own cars just for their luggage."

"I like to look good and that involves many different articles of clothing." She responded walking up from behind him with a raised eyebrow. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly from around the waist. "You look good in everything, baby." He murmured and Jasper and I laughed at his sappiness. "Even with nothing," he winked. He had to ruin it. Jasper and I grimaced distastefully as Rosalie giggled, kissing him.

"I call not taking them." I volunteered and Jasper whined. "C'mon, Edward, don't leave me with them they'll end up fucking in the back seat!"

"They'll do the same thing to me!"

"That's not your cousin though!" He argued. He had a point, but I still didn't want any freaky things happening while I was in the car—hell I didn't want freaky things happening in _my _car period! Unless it was with Bella of course, they could do whatever they wanted in any other car. Alice and Bella walked up with sunglasses on their faces. "Settle down, children." Alice said softly, dipping her sunglasses to peek at us from above them.

"Tell Jasper that you're taking Em and Rose." I said at the same time he said,

"Tell Edward that Emmett and Rosalie are going with you." Bella and Alice turned to each other, sighing and shaking their heads. "Really?" Alice asked and we nodded. She didn't understand. They hadn't walked in on them while they were midway undressing themselves, or heard their incredibly loud noises. Jesus Christ, it's like they yelled out of a megaphone.

"Flip a quarter." Bella suggested, shrugging her thin shoulders. Jasper was already two steps ahead of them.

"I call heads." He said and I glared at him.

"Tails," "That is the only other choice left." He muttered sarcastically. "Shut up and flip it!" He flipped it in the air and I crossed my fingers hoping it'd land on tails so I'd win. He caught it and slapped against the back of his hand with a smirk while Alice sighed pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. "I'll go get the car ready." She murmured. Jasper freed his hand, looking down with a smirk when it suddenly faded, a look of horror spreading on his face. _Yes!_

"They're your load!" I said beaming while he looked sullen, shocked at the results.

"You guys are such children, there's no way you're twenty." Bella murmured rolling her eyes and walking in the direction of my Volvo. Hey, I liked to act like a child sometimes! Jasper sighed but invited Rose and Emmett to ride with them just like we had agreed. I got into the car feeling the brightness of the sun glare off the hood of my car in a great day.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Bella and she nodded her face light. She had been all smiles lately and I couldn't be gladder then to see her beautiful smile spread on her face at all times. I entwined our fingers together that was resting by the gear shift and brought it up to my lips, placing a small, meaningful kiss there. I pulled out of my parking spot for the past months and drove smoothly down the road, leaving Seattle behind—for now.

The phone rang and it was Emmett already complaining that he was hungry and it's only been an hour into the trip. "We told you to have a heavy breakfast!"

"I'm not a fan of breakfast!" he answered and I heard both Rose and Alice telling him to shut up on the other side of the phone. "Sheesh, woman hostility in this car,"

Bella giggled into her hand. "We'll stop by soon, Em. Just hold on." I told him hanging up and continuing to drive.

We had somehow made it three hours into the travel without Emmett complaining again, I think he found something he probably stuffed in his bag to eat. We finally entered Forks, the sun shining unusually but complimenting the small town. Jasper made a swift turn going towards Rose's house and I continued straight towards Bella's. I promised I'd take her first so she could see her father. I knew she missed him a lot.

When we pulled up, the door opened right on time revealing Charlie and the tanned best friend that my girlfriend kept around. Jacob and I weren't the friendliest people around, he didn't like it when Bella cried over me when we broke up and he certainly didn't like it that she went out with a man who's had sex with so many people he lost count—I don't blame him on that one. He'd heard stories but then again, who honestly didn't—at least my age.

Bella's excitement couldn't be contained as she unbuckled her seatbelt and sprang from her seat, throwing my door open and sprinting out the door towards the two men. Charlie hugged her, messing her hair in their awkward relationship and Jacob took her in his arms, squeezing her. I stood behind her, shaking hands with Charlie first then nodding towards Jacob.

"Edward, boy, nice to see you," Charlie patted my shoulder and Bella smiled.

"It's great to see you too, Charlie."

"Cullen's back!" Jacob said with one bark of a laugh and I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"Well," He looked down at Bella in his arms and smiled. "Welcome back!" They had a good friendship and that's why it didn't bother me as much as it did in the beginning that they were basically, family.

"Thanks." She whispered and I jogged back down to take out her luggage for her, placing it on the front steps in front of Charlie. "Thank you."

"I'm going to go greet my parents before they skin me alive." I sighed jokingly and Bella laughed. "Tell them I'll be over tomorrow first thing in the morning to greet them." I smiled. "And _only_ to see them," She teased them and I frowned.

"Yeah, yeah," I bent down and kissed her full pink lips and walked back to my car riding back to my house. The front door was open and I imagined that Alice had raced inside, forgetting the world.

I walked in and heard quite girl murmurings and a male chuckle. I walked over to see Alice and Esme holding hands, gossiping away while Carlisle looked at them with humor and love in his eyes. Jasper must've gone home to see his mom after dropping off Rose and Em. "Edward!" Esme greeted running over to me and cradling my face in between her palms. I smiled like a small boy that was glad to see his mother and kissed her forehead.

"How are you, mom?"

"I'm great, darling. How are you? How was your trip?" She craned her neck standing on the tips of her toes to look out of the door. "Where's Bella?"

I chuckled at her curiosity, patting her shoulder lightly. "I'm great mom, our trip was the usual." I shrugged. "And Bella's at home with Charlie. She told me to tell you that tomorrow she'll be here bright and early to spend time with you." My voice basically turned into a groan and Esme knew why.

"Wonderful! I can't wait to hear how her trip was."

"I just told you!" She waved me in dismissal ignoring me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a woman thing." Carlisle whispered walking closer to me and I nodded. My mom and sister could get into their own small world. Carlisle hugged me, welcoming me back home offering to help me bring my luggage up.

After a long shower I dried my hair and walked down in my pajama pants—knowing I wouldn't go out tonight and would probably fall asleep early—and smelled Esme's homemade food and apple pie. My mouth watered at the aroma and I dashed into the kitchen as she placed a plate in front of Alice's twinkling face, her eyes bouncing up and down and she pointed to my place that was already set.

Alice dug in, licking her lips and thanking Esme repeatedly for the deliciousness. I tried the pie first, skipping straight to dessert and moaned at the taste. _Homemade fucking pie has to be the best thing I've tasted. God, did I miss my mom's cooking…_ The pie was gone within the next thirty seconds and Alice leaned over and wiped some apple sauce off my face. "Don't be a slob." She scolded being overly mannered as always. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help it; I was rendered vulnerable when Esme or Bella's cooking was involved. It's like two cooking angels.

My phone vibrated against the hard island top. I turned it around and saw Bella had sent me a text message.

_'Hi babe, _

_Tell your parents I said hello and that I miss them. I'm cooking for Charlie, Jake and Billy tonight. I love you. _

_Bella'_

An involuntary smile spread across my lips at the 'I love you' part just because I loved hearing it—well in this case, seeing it. "He's got a message from Bella." I heard Alice's small voice bringing me back into reality.

"How do you know?"

She pointed to me with an expectant face. "Look at that smile. It's the goofiest thing I've ever seen on his face!" She explained but not even her comments made it go away. "Only Bella can make him smile like that."

Esme sighed and leaned against the island on her elbows, a peaceful expression on her face and her eyes looking lost and dazed. "Finally," she murmured.

"Aw, my big brother's a sappy mush now." Alice cooed to me like a child, pursing her lips and the whole deal. I quickly responded my answer to her and continued my meal paying no mind to my sister's continuous mocking's towards me.

I gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and walked up to my room getting a phone call from Emmett.

"Edward, can I come over?" His voice was strained and filled with anger and his breathing was heavy. What the hell?

"What's wrong, Em?"

"I need to get out of my fucking house." He sounded furious and it had to be something to truly upset him if he's leaving literally an hour after he arrived.

"Of course, man. You don't even have to ask."

"Thanks." He hung up. He arrived twenty minutes later, beating the usual time by ten minutes meaning he must've raced here. When I opened the door, his face was contorted into fury—his nostrils flared and his eyes solid, his mouth forming a tight line.

"What the fuck, bro?" I asked.

"Language!" I heard Esme scold from the kitchen where she and Alice chatted away on the last few months of college life. He huffed angrily, shutting the door and rubbed his fingers roughly against his eyes.

"Come upstairs." We walked to my room and he immediately made himself comfortable, shaking his leg with incredible speed. "Why did you leave your house?"

"My fucking mother," he sneered.

"Did you fight again?"

He shook his head, barking a laugh. "I wish it would've just been a fight. I walked in on her, Edward." He said softly, his voice turning into barely a whisper.

"Excuse me?" When he said 'walk in on her' my mind started floating into a different direction. He nodded once, confirming my tainted thoughts.

"I walk in and fucking walk in on her with a new random guy. The house was _trashed_ Edward. Trashed. There were beer bottles everywhere with random cigarette buds on the carpet." I felt horrible for Emmett. He was the good kid out of his 'family' so to speak. His father left him many years ago and he and his mother fight on a daily basis over the smallest things. Recently, over the last year or so she's taken her chance to go out and drink, basically acting like a twenty year old even though she was nearly fifty. "And then she gets mad at _me_!" He emphasized his face holding disbelief. "She blamed me for coming home too early and interrupting her." His face softened. "I didn't even get a hello…I haven't gotten a proper hello in a long time…" I sighed and patted his back.

"I'm sorry, Em. I don't know why she's like that."

"She's miserable ever since my father left and apparently married some younger woman, now she thinks it's attractive to whore herself around."

"Em—" Both Jasper and I have always tried to control Emmett's comments about his father or his mother just reminding him not to get too carried away.

"I'm not calling her a whore, I wouldn't do that." He stated. "But she's going out and just having sex like a twenty year old in the sixties!" He threw his hands in the air, his face looking both pained and stressed. "I wish she would just act like my mother sometimes, not like how me and you did."

"Did you tell Rose?"

He shook his head, shutting his eyes. "I would've liked to go to her house but she's having a welcome back dinner with her parents and some relatives from her mother's side. I didn't want to ruin her night. I'll let her know afterwards."

"You know, if you need a place to stay you can always stay here." He gave me a grim smile.

"Thanks, man. I'd really appreciate it if I could just spend the night here." I patted his back with a grin.

"You don't even have to ask." The rest of the night went by and he talked with Esme, Carlisle and Alice, forgetting about his issue earlier and his anger. Esme kept asking him about Rose and his face would just light up every time he had to say her name or talk about her.

Alice would 'aw' dreamily and smiled, encouraging him to keep going. We then walked back up to my room and he turned to see that the canes were missing as well as one of the vases in my room. "I had an incident. Esme didn't think I should have them anymore." I got a hell of a reprimanding after the incident was over for breaking stuff in my room out of anger and a good ear yanking from Esme for drinking alcohol to 'drown out' my problems and feel better. It's safe to say she also yelled at Carlisle and he has kept the bottle on lock down and removed all the canes from my room.

He chuckled. "Strict Esme is the funniest." I rolled my eyes because he always did enjoy seeing me get in trouble when he was over during high school. "Yeah, yeah,"

"Your phone's ringing." I picked it up and Bella's voice flooded through softly.

"Hi Edward," she greeted happily and I smiled involuntarily.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"Good, taking a break from cooking."

"What'd you make?"

"I don't even know, but it was meat and I just mixed a whole bunch of things together. At least they loved it." She mumbled the last part and I laughed.

"I'm with Emmett."

"Already?"

"Yeah," Em looked over and held out his hand for the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Put him on." I passed him the phone and he was grinning.

"Hey, Bells." I couldn't hear what was going on in the other side, just barely-there mumbles. "I missed your boyfriend so much. I just _couldn't _stay away!" He joked, his face free. "He's my boyfriend first, so ha, ha. No you cannot have Rosie." He frowned, pursing his lip. "No she's not your girlfriend! Oh I hate you little girl." He narrowed his eyes at nothing and I started laughing. "Yeah yeah. No, a lesbian affair would not be acceptable in our books…Unless we can watch…" I heard a loud girlish laughter coming from the phone and my eyes were wide. What type of conversations do these two have? "Right, Edward?"

_"He's in trouble if he says the wrong answer!" _I heard her say over the phone through her laughter so I decided to plea the fifth.

"That's your conversation with her." I replied.

"Well then that's my rule. I'll put Eddie back on because he's about to die from the five minute lack of communication from you. See you tomorrow, Bella."

He passed me the phone and still heard the small laughter from the other side, although it was subsiding. "So a lesbian affair, huh?" I tested with a raised eyebrow and she caught her breath. "I think it'd be pretty hot with Rose, don't you think?" _Yes. _I mean no. I am mature. "I'm kidding baby, completely. There is or will be no lesbian affair with Rose."

"Well you just crushed Emmett's dream." She giggled.

"It was fun to just mock him."

"I can bet. He looked to have a mix of emotions on his face." I chuckled talking to Bella until her dad called her down.

Em had called Rose later on that night and she wanted to come and comfort him. She had met his mother before just once by complete accident before they started going out, but his mother ignored her. Emmett has yet to officially present her to her as his girlfriend.

After a full talk with Rosalie he seemed to be visibly calmer and back to his old goofy self without a problem. I knocked out after a long day of driving, around midnight but I still heard Emmett up and about in my room, so I tuned him out like a bad song on a peaceful day.

Bella's POV

"I'm off, dad!" I waved over my shoulder as he sipped on his orange juice with his police reports in front of him. He waved back, nodding. "Bye, Bells."

I got into my truck and rode over to pick Rose up after she called me and asked me if I was going over to Alice's today. Her dad wanted to take her convertible to the shop because the breaks weren't working correctly. When I arrived she was already waiting outside in a pair of jeans and strapless shirt with her hair curled to perfection. She ran over and jumped in, kissing my cheek. "Thanks Bells, I thought I was going to be home all day." She rolled her eyes while I laughed.

"It's no problem, Rose." I looked at the time and it said ten forty five. By the time we get to Edward's especially in my truck it'll be almost eleven fifteen—that should give them enough time to be up and ready.

Rose and I talked the entire car ride about plans for the summer and I was getting really excited. I pulled up into their driveway seeing Emmett's jeep parked in the shade away from the sun. We hopped out and rang the doorbell glad when Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello girls," he greeted kindly with a smile on his face. We both kissed his cheek.

"Hi Carlisle," Esme walked behind him wiping her hands with a towel, a smile on her face.

"Bella, Rose!" She greeted taking us in her arms.

"Esme, how are you we've missed you." Rose said and Esme pulled back.

"Good, dears, very good; I'm glad you stopped by today."

"I would've stopped by yesterday but I was with my dad…" I murmured embarrassed and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Of course, dear, we understand. Edward let us know as well."

"Speaking of which, where are the two boys?" Rose asked looking around to see if the boys were here to come up empty handed. "Rose!" We heard Emmett's deep voice call from the stairs, a blinding look of happiness on his face. Rose smiled instantly and he raced down the stairs and I thought he was going to trip and fall over his own two feet. _No, that's just me._

He hugged Rose and crushed her near his chest. I heard a cranky feminine voice and I looked up to see Alice standing at the top of the stairs, her hair was all over the place and her face was paler than usual with huge bags under her eyes. Her eyelids were barely open and her mouth seemed to be set in a permanent scowl. Talk about a bad morning.

"Uh…"

"Don't." She raised a hand. "This idiot kept me up _all _night, literally all goddamn night." She sneered. "I watched the stupid ass sun come up!"

"Why?"

"Because sleeping fucking beauty fell asleep on him and he couldn't sleep so he came and bothered me."

"Alice!" Carlisle and Esme scolded roughly and she muttered a meaningless apology. She was cranky—no, that's not even the word; she's going to be _unbearable_ today. Poor Jasper when comes over, maybe they'll take a nap and she will sober up on her perky mood.

"He's still sleeping too! I haven't gotten a damn minute of sleep and he's knocked out still. Oh my fuc—"

"Alice Mary Cullen, if you don't stop we'll have some serious issues." Carlisle said sternly and Alice sighed apologizing again, this time it having more meaning. _How is he still sleeping? _ I excused myself with Esme's permission and rushed up the stairs slowly opening the door to his room. There he lied, flat on his belly, the covers a mess around him, tangled on his body, his arms on the side of his face with slight snoring being heard throughout the room.

From my position you could only see the back of his head on the ginormous pillow with his bronze hair and his back muscles defined nicely—he's sleeping shirtless, _yes!_ I ogled his form a little bit longer before I ran up to his bed and pounced on him.

"Whoa—" He turned roughly so that now I was on the side of him instead of on top and he almost slipped off the side of the bed. His eyes were wild until they settled on me.

"Hi baby," I said with a cheesy smile.

"Bella," He rasped in his tired voice, which might I add was absolutely sexy and an immediate turn on.

"Sorry, I scared you but you need to get up. It's almost eleven thirty in the morning." He groaned and turned his face away from me nuzzling into the pillow again. My mouth dropped as I gaped at his laziness. "Wake up, wake up." I sang with my horrid voice and I had to remind myself I could never audition for American Idol. I heard his muffled laugh but other than that he didn't move. Nothing I did was waking him up. I crossed my arms frustrated before I giggled.

I dropped my hand on the top of his bare back where his shoulder blades were—he made no movement—and traced my fingers down the defined lines of his muscles. Ever so lightly that my fingers were barely there, I lowered them just a fraction of an inch and he stilled. His breathing even stopped. I lowered my fingers even lower and leaned down to his ear. "Wake up," I whispered softly and he grumbled but before I knew it I was underneath him and he was on top, pinning me.

"You can't tease me like that." He groaned. _Success, I can seduce him!_ He crashed his lips onto mine and I responded immediately, feeling all my insides warm up. I closed my legs as if that would help the desire stop, so I just turned my face.

"Stop, your parents are downstairs." He skimmed his nose down my neck onto my collarbone, kissing it three times applying a little more pressure onto my wrists as our breathing became heavier. "Edward." My voice sounded like a half moan half strangle and I felt him chuckle by my collarbone.

"I love hearing my name coming out of your mouth, Isabella." I bit my lip. Who knew my full name would sound so good at a time like this. He slightly bit my collar bone without any pressure so he wouldn't leave any marks and sat up with a smirk on his face. I sat next to him trying to regulate my heart thudding against my chest. He sat there so poised with humor on his face while I felt like a hormonal crazed teenager—which I kind of was. _That's what years of practice have done, he's perfected these reactions, _my mind susurrated and I inwardly grimaced. It was right in a sense, but I didn't want to think of that.

The door opened and in walked Ms. Cranky with a cloud of anger around her ready to lash out at anyone if they did something she didn't like. "Get dressed and come downstairs. We have everyone over." Before he could answer, she slammed the door shut making the picture frame next to the door rattle with the force from it. He blinked once and turned to me.

"What…"

"Emmett kept her up and she hasn't slept. You're on her hit list." He put two and two together, realization flooding his face. "Oh good heavens," he groaned and I laughed at the old fashioned saying. "We're all fucked." _Never mind, he's back._ He gulped once and I rolled my eyes.

**A/N: Hello my loves, this is the second part to it just so I didn't have 100 chapters in one story haha, i'll definitely try and post quicker with those stories but let me know what you think so far **

**Review and Subscribe **


	2. Pre Plan Rushing

Ch 2 Pre Plan Rushing

We walked down after Edward got ready hand in hand and saw Jasper at the bottom of the stairs talking to Carlisle. "Hey Jazz," I greeted, kissing his cheek. "Hey Bell,"

We walked into the kitchen and found Alice with her head flat on the table looking like she was dead. Edward and I exchanged looks and I had the urge to poke her but I knew that would be a horrible move on my behalf. She'd bite my head off like a bloodthirsty dragon.

No one paid mind to her, continuing with conversing amongst each other. "I have a project that was presented to me and I'm going to start working on it." Esme said with a smile as she placed a piece of pie in front of Emmett, while he licked his lips.

"Really Esme?" I asked excited for her. Esme hadn't been this happy since years that I last saw her.

"Yes, I'm glad to do this. It's all my decision." She clapped her hands and Carlisle chuckled, placing his hand on her shoulders firmly from behind.

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow," "I'm glad, mom." Edward smiled at his mother warmly, placing his hand over hers while Alice remained limp like a dead corpse on top of the table.

"I think she fell asleep." I whispered towards Edward who shrugged.

"I wouldn't doubt it. You know she can't function without her sleep." Emmett walked over to her and tapped on her head with his index finger, but she remained motionless, her breathing shallow. _Oh she's definitely asleep._

"I wouldn't d—" I warned him as he started shaking her fingers causing her head to snap up in a nanosecond. Her eyes held so much fury as they settled on Emmett and she started shrieking incoherent insults at him that we all cringed, stepping back as she unleashed her wrath. Emmett visibly shrank and we all wondered who would be the brave soul to step up and stop her before she killed him by clawing his eyes with the spoon on his plate.

Jasper was that brave soul who slowly made his way over to her and placed a hand in between them. "Al darlin', relax."

"He's a fucking moron! I just want to sleep that's it, I'm so damn tired and even when I sleep for a good fifteen minutes he wakes me up!"

"Let's go sleep then." He offered extending her his hand which she looked at with hope. Her anger seemed to have cooled off just slightly and she grabbed his hand. "But let's leave Emmett and his idiocy alone, okay? No more yelling or cursing today alright?" His voice was so calm and soft that it had its effect on her. She let out a small smile, her tired eyes blinking rapidly to stay open and she nodded once.

He clasped her hand in his and walked towards the living room, giving Carlisle the 'don't worry' look as he took a seat on the couch. We all watched with open mouths the scene that just played in front of us. What. Just. Happened?

I let out a breath from my mouth seeing as Alice giggled in front of a smiling Jasper that whispered hushed words to her. "Your cousin has balls." Edward breathed in astonishment. "I don't think I could've even calmed her down."

Rosalie lifted her eyebrows before blowing air through her lips like an airplane sound. "That boy has some magic. Let's hope this one over here doesn't piss her off anymore." She said sarcastically, jerking her thumb at her boyfriend. He responded nothing for a first and we believed it was the shock of Alice's reaction—we would react the same way in that situation. I don't think I've ever seen Alice that mad because of lack of sleep, I guess he really did keep her up.

After a while things went normal again. Carlisle and Esme excused themselves when they received phone calls. We all wanted to go out so we walked over and saw Jasper leaned against the couch with Alice snuggled tightly into his side, her little arms tucked into her sides while she slept soundly. Her face was not angry anymore as it was before but it was peaceful, her head was under his arm and her legs were brought into her chest, she looked like a little stuffed animal.

Jasper held her tightly to his side while he stayed awake, his expression not holding any sign of discomfort. "She okay?" Edward asked and he nodded trying not to wake her.

"She's going to be, she just needs some sleep."

"We're going out, maybe getting something to drink. Want anything?" Rose asked and he shook his head.

"No thanks."

"Let us know when she wakes up." Edward whispered as we tip toed out. "She's such a demon, I swear. I think she gets it from our father's side."

"Carlisle's a nice person!" I argued and he rolled his eyes.

"He is, but Aro can have the same attitude as her." Ah yes, Uncle Aro. The relative that wanted to marry Edward off to Jane, he was in some way pretty scary. His face was just _too_ kind, warning you to just be careful.

"I don't think I've ever seen Aro get like _that._" Rose expressed as we made our way into Emmett's jeep, taking just his car instead of separate ones.

"When he worked with Caius he would." She shrugged her shoulders obviously not very interested in the topic, switching subjects.

We stopped by a nearby coffee shop and ordered some donuts. The time was two in the afternoon and I sighed, a wasted afternoon. When we arrived back to the house Alice was now up and awake with a wide smile on her face. She was still in her pajamas and her perky attitude seemed to be somehow regained as she sat next to Jasper's side who stared at her affectionately.

"Hey guys!" She waved excitedly.

"No comment." Rose replied under her breath taking a sip of her coffee latte. Emmett remained in the back and she rolled her eyes and ran over to hug him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, I was just so tired!" He ruffled her black hair and she frowned. "Do you want a round two?"

"No." He said too quickly and we all laughed at these two.

Before I left home Alice already told me we'd be doing wedding arrangements with her tomorrow. Rose and me all day with her and we could sleep over—actually it wasn't really an offer, it was more of a, 'you're going to sleep over regardless of what you say.' I reminded her about Charlie and she waved her hand saying to leave it up to her.

"Dad, Alice is going to take me to start planning her wedding tomorrow." I said and he nodded placing a plate full of cold Chinese food into the microwave to warm up.

"No problem, Bells. I'll be here around six like always, I have no late shift." "Well," I started and he raised an eyebrow removing his gaze from the spinning plate in the microwave.

"What is it?"

"She kind of wants me to sleep over." I squeaked and he shook his head. "You know I've never had a problem with you sleeping over her house, but now that you and Edward are an item…" He trailed off while I remained silent. What could I say? It's not like he wasn't completely crazy for thinking that. "I don't know, Bells."

"Come on, dad." I pled.

He stayed in deep thought for a second, running his thumb through his mustache. "Are you protecting yourself?"

I literally choked on my saliva and he watched me intently. "What?"

"I don't want you getting knoc—"

"Dad!" I shrieked waving my hands in the air.

"Well protect yourself, you never know."

"Don't do this, I heard it once, I don't need it again." I plugged my ears and he shifted his feet feeling how uncomfortable this really was. The sex talk and advice was just not a father-daughter thing, it was just plain weird. It felt a little more normal if it was a mother-daughter thing, maybe because it's the same sex.

"I'm just making sure."

"Let's just get off this topic, it was a complete sidetrack." The microwave started beeping and he nodded.

"You can go sleep over, but just please Bella." I knew what he meant and I sighed. My father wasn't dumb. He could be oblivious but not dumb. I think he smelled the fact that I had sex like any father but chose to play it off so he didn't have to go through this. "I don't want some unexpected news in nine months." He muttered.

He was getting too ahead of himself. First off, Edward and I didn't even have a lot of sex that was his condition—he didn't want to push himself on me even though "if it were up to me, you'd never leave that bed," he said in his own words. I was okay with that—at times, others I would go crazy. But I understood he was still being cautious with me.

And second of all, we always used protection. Edward always had condoms in his wallet and he blamed Emmett relentlessly when I found them, saying he liked to refill them for him and Jasper when he would get a new batch. I inwardly laughed at the memory when I pulled out at least six from the wallet and his jaw dropped.

I assured my dad he had nothing to worry about and left him to eat his Chinese food, heading back up to my room. It was fairly neat, just had the same textbooks scattered across the hardwood floor with that same haunting yearbook closed on top of the stack. I walked over to it and ran my fingers over the gold embroidery on the cover before opening it to that picture.

_"Hunter J. Matthew—headstrong, brilliant, outspoken man who strives forward to attain all of his goals."_ The yearbook complimented him endlessly because he was loved in that school. He was one of the good looking kiss asses that girls would drool over.

When we went out everyone questioned how that worked and some even came up with the conclusion that I paid him—both monetarily and sexually. I shuddered at the mere thought of that being true. If you didn't know him, you'd want him all for yourself. The page was blurred out near the bottom right corner from the endless tears I cried when I received the year book and I saw his picture.

I felt such anxiety and frustration but I've come a long way since then. I shook my head and closed that stupid book tossing it back into the pile hearing it fall behind somewhere onto the floor with a thud.

I got ready for bed and lied in my bed after replying back to Edward's goodnight message. Soon enough I just willed my eyes to shut and sleep for the rest of the night, hoping it'd be as peaceful as the night before and the night before that.

Edward's POV

It was ten thirty in the morning and Alice was shoving me out the front door with all her might. She had a good night's rest and was being her usual bossy self, trying to kick me out of the house so that she could be in peace with Rose and Bella planning her wedding. "Alice, this is my house!"

"Yeah, but I need it just for a while." She grunted pushing me harder and I put my hand on the door frame for support against her hard shoves.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "Where do I go?" She huffed, blowing some hair out of her eyes and gave me on last shove somehow pushing me out of the door frame to the front porch.

"Go find Emmett and Jasper and do guy stuff, bye!" She shut the door in my face and I heard the locks clicking into place. I growled and reached for my phone letting Jasper know I was on my way there with Emmett after I picked him up. He replied instantly agreeing and I drove off, seeing Rosalie's convertible take my spot. I stopped abruptly and craned to see if Bella was with her, but the seat next to her was empty. "Tough luck!" She shouted to me as she hopped out of the driver's seat walking over to the front door laughing, pushing her designer sunglasses on top of her hair. I scowled and beeped at her, driving away.

Bella's POV

Carlisle and Esme had gone to work today and now it was just us girls in the house surrounded by mountains of magazines and sticky notes. "How about this one?" Rose suggested a beautiful strapless gown that ruffled near the bottom but without looking over done.

Alice took one look at it, scrunching her nose up and shaking her head, sticking her face back into another magazine. "No, it's a winter wedding. I don't want strapless." She was her own little wedding planner along with Esme; I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew what type of dress she wanted. "I already have an idea of what I want." I knew it.

"What colors were you thinking about?" Rose asked.

"Winter is all about bold colors, so I was thinking either blue or red." She answered biting at the edge of her pencil. "I'm leaning just a tad bit more towards the red."

"Red would be nice." She scribbled it down and we had managed to tackle down one item of this list. Jasper had called Alice and told her that he was kicking the guys out because he had to go to work, she groaned and whined but finally gave in. After all, Jasper was trying to make more money so he could help with the wedding finances.

"We did a lot today." I mentioned. "We picked out colors, looked at halls and already picked out invitations. I think we deserve a break."

"I second that motion." Rose said raising her hand and strutting out the door. We sat around the island and ate a bag of chips with a water bottle—healthier than a soda at least!

We heard laughter and the door opening and we knew the two trouble makers were back. "Bella, Rosalie!" Edward shouted probably up the stairs. Rose arched her back, peeking around the kitchen threshold with a humorous look.

"Over here!" Their heavy steps were heard through the house until they rounded the corner, huge smiles on their faces. Edward raced over to me, tilting my head back and planting a long romantic kiss onto my lips. My fingers let go of the chips and flew to his wrist that cradled my cheek, locking themselves there.

I heard the sound of a picture being taken but we ignored it, just smiling as we kissed. I pulled back losing my breath to see him grinning from ear to ear down at me. "Hello beautiful," he kissed my forehead and I giggled.

"Hi baby," Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rosalie's small waist that looked like he could fit two other women in there with the space he had.

"Did you guys do what you needed to do?" He asked and Alice nodded.

"We got some things done."

"Some?" Emmett questioned. "We were gone for four hours and you only got _some _done?"

Alice looked like she was ready to protest but Rosalie beat her to it. "Weddings take a long time to plan. Months actually so hours are really nothing."

"_Months?_"

"What did you expect?"

"It should be as easy as planning a birthday party." He mumbled and I giggled.

"If it was, we'd save ourselves a lot of headaches." I responded.

"That's what we have the whole summer for!" She reminded us throwing her arms in the air. Edward immediately shook his head.

"Hell no, I refuse to let you take Bella every single day of the summer. I need her too." He argued and Alice rolled her eyes.

"You can have her afterwards!"

"No."

"She was my friend before your anything, mister." She retorted playfully her eyes light with amusement.

"Yeah, but I want to be with her too." He answered draping his arm over my shoulders. "As long as it's not every day, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, you can't take Rose every day either." Emmett complained as Rose laid her head on his shoulder.

Alice sighed, putting her plate she used for a dip into the dishwasher. "Boy do I wish I could send you both on vacation. Fine! But I will need them a few times."

"You could just ask us, you midget." Rose murmured in her tired voice and Al stomped.

"All right, gigantor." They both glared at each other and I burst out laughing. They took such offense to their height differences it was too comical to not laugh at.

I was all cuddled up next to Edward on his bed. I didn't feel so strange sleeping here anymore. I had grown accustomed and particularly selective about sleeping in his arms, I felt safer then sleeping on my own.

He was playing with my fingers, as we whispered in the huge room. "Summer's only began." He mumbled. "It's nice to be spending it with someone so special." He nudged my head with his nose, kissing it softly.

"It's going to be a memorable summer." I agreed sliding under the covers to hold tightly against me. He laughed.

"Is the baby cold?" I nodded.

"The ac is on full blast, Antarctica would be summer compared to the temperature in your room." He rolled his eyes snorting. "Let's no exaggerate. We're not all used to the baking oven you lived in for years in Phoenix."

"It's not even that bad!"

"I felt like a turkey in the oven on Thanksgiving." He scoffed rolling over to charge his phone. "My first layer of skin must've melted off."

"You didn't melt, you Popsicle. Relax yourself." He laughed and buried his nose in my hair, sniffing away. "You smell so good." I hummed in response with my eyes shut and we kept murmuring little gentle words to each other the entire night until we fell asleep.

Edward's POV

There was a knock on the door but I ignored it taking a deep breath. Bella stirred in my arms, sighing in response before staying still once again. The knock was there again, but again I chose to brush it off. If it was Esme, she'd probably leave not wanting to be late to work.

"Wake the hell up you lazy craps!" Emmett banged on the door forcefully and I heard a hiss in response.

_"Emmett! I said kindly!" _Rosalie's voice was threatening.

"Kindness is not going to wake this guy up." Bella opened her eyes, stretching her arms and looked around. "Wake up, Bells!"

"Is that Emmett?" I nodded groggily feeling no energy whatsoever to talk. She stood up when the banging wouldn't stop and walked over to the door, her small feet paddling against the hardwood floor heard. She pulled it roughly, her hair looking wild and messy from the back and Em laughed before Rose silenced him.

"Morning, Bells." She kissed her cheek.

"Morning," She grumbled, sleep still clear in her voice.

"I would absolutely love to leave you guys sleeping but it is past midday and Alice is demanding another plan for her wedding today when she gets back from Jazz's." Bella sighed and I groaned slamming a pillow over my head.

My sister is kidnapping Bella again and we'll have no say in this. "Okay, let me get dressed." Rose nodded and pulled a snickering Emmett away from the door by the arm.

"Don't get distracted when undressing!" He shouted as he was pulled away and Bella shut the door.

"I don't want you to go." I said, pouting and she smiled, crawling into bed to sit on her knees in front of me.

"It's for Alice, be nice." She nuzzled her nose with mine and I sighed in resignation. "Plus," she kissed me. "We'll be," kiss. "Together." Kiss "Soon." My hands flew to her waist and pulled her to me, tugging her on top of me, her fingers digging into my shoulders to be even closer. She moaned slightly and hitched her leg around my waist driving me insane. I tugged on her black t-shirt she wore to bed and she giggled pulling back.

"Morning sex?" I asked innocently like a child and she threw her head back laughing before she sat on top of me, her legs astride—on either side of me. We've yet to have morning sex even though we've slept in the same bed many times—I always controlled myself a little more than I was used to for her sake. I felt like the controlled one of the relationship, which was odd, usually I was the one demanding sex at all times possible.

"Not today, baby. I have to be ready or Alice will kill me." I grimaced knowing she was right. "Plus Rose and Emmett are downstairs."

"_Please,_" I drawled. "They don't care who's around when they start undressing each other. We were in the middle of a conversation one day and they just started tongue raping each other, I didn't even know what happened."

"She did say he was good…" She trailed off and my mouth dropped. Bella didn't even know what good sex was in terms before, let alone did she like when people talked about it around her—now she just threw the term in front of me. "I'm going to go get dressed." She kissed my lips, hopping off and nearly falling onto the floor. I sat up and reached for her but she was already up and dusting her shorts. "I'm okay."

When Alice returned everyone was ready to go, the girls left and it was just Emmett, Jasper and me for the rest of the day until they decided to come back. "Well, I guess we'll be having a lot of these homo-bro days."

I nodded. "I have a feeling we will too." We got into my Volvo and drove around town to find something to do. Of course we'd have to take my car and waste my gas, what wonderful friends I have.

The day seemed to fly by and by the time I got back home both Rosalie and Bella had gone home while Alice sat on the table, smiling from ear to ear. "Thanks for letting us know you were back." I said sarcastically.

"Let's be real, it wasn't to see moi that you wanted to know when I got back home."

I shrugged. "You're right."

"Hey!"

"Well you asked!"

"All right, children." Jasper mocked standing by his fiancée, trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh hush, it's just one day." She waved her hand in dismissal, shutting her notebook placing the pen behind her ear.

"Says the girl who cried forever when she left years ago," Emmett retorted and she glared at him. "Shush it,"

Esme walked through the door first, her hands full of sketch books and pencils. She sighed dropping it onto the dining room table freeing her hair from the high ponytail it was in. She walked in and kissed us all. "Hello, darlings, how is everyone?"

"Depressed Esme," Emmett responded with a sigh and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why dear?"

"Your daughter will never let me see my Rose until she gets married." Esme laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I'll make sure Alice leaves the girls alone to spend time with you."

"Mom!" Alice complained not liking the interference. "You have time until December let's not rush things." She huffed angrily but nodded, sulking and muttering words under her breath. Emmett grinned and stuck his tongue out at her leaving with Jasper in triumph. I chuckled and shook my head.


	3. Birthday Bam

Ch 3 Birthday Bam

Bella's POV

I ran into the house after saying hello to Esme and booked it upstairs seeing that Edward's back was to me, brushing his hair. I ran over and jumped on his back, wounding my legs around his waist and kissing the side of his neck repeatedly. He jumped startled before he realized it was just me.

"Happy birthday, Edward!" I squealed, kissing his neck again. He chuckled and I slid my feet so they landed quietly on the ground, my arms still wrapped around his neck. It was June twentieth, Edward's birthday—the day he turned twenty one. His emerald green eyes were staring at me with pure amusement and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, my little tiger." He pecked my lips and I pulled myself up to be taller and kiss him back harder.

"So how does it feel being twenty one?" I asked and he chuckled.

"The same as I did as twenty." He ran his index finger over my bottom lip his eyes darkening with desire. "Although, it's better now that I get to spend it with you, the best birthday so far."

I kissed him again and this time he pulled me closer sliding his hands so that they rested on my hips with a firm, teasing grip. I broke the kiss feeling heated and without breath to see him mirroring my expression. "I love you." I whispered without even thinking and his smile grew wider.

"I love you too." We kissed for a little longer before I literally dragged him outside of his room so that everyone could wish him his happy birthday again.

Alice hugged him jumping up and down and kissed his cheek. She handed him his gift which was a pretty expensive watch he's been wanting. He loved it and immediately put it on staring at it with awe—it looked great on his wrist, the price definitely was worth it, but I think what really satisfied Alice was his reaction to it.

"It's great, Al. I absolutely love it, thank you you little demon." He hooked his arm around her neck and kissed the top of her hair over and over while she giggled. The brother and sister relationship was really shown in this moment and it was the most adorable thing I witnessed. I never really saw Edward around her much when I first met him so I didn't know what type of relationship they really held.

Gifts and hugs were thrown around and Emmett boomed his next idea. "Party tomorrow,"

He gave me a quick look and grimaced. "That's not a place I want to take Bella."

"She went there before." Emmett rolled his eyes and I bit my lip. Memories started flooding back of that night. "It'll be fun, you guys could you know," he snickered. "_Dance,_ the whole night with each other."

Edward glared at him. "Emmett." Rosalie whispered jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow. Edward said nothing looking indecisive.

"Let's go, babe." I encouraged with a smile but he still looked hesitant.

"We don't have to—"

"I know." I cut him off. "But I want to, I know you do too and it'll be a fun experience now that you can actually order drinks." His lips were fighting the smile that wanted to break through. "Emmett's right, we could dance all night." I spoke carefully. "You'll love it."

"Fine," he gave in and Alice and Emmett jumped in the air, high fiving each other. It looked like a cut out scene from the Powerpuff Girls. He wrapped his arms around me, seeming relieved and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

Everyone left to buy groceries—well except Rose and Alice. I'm pretty sure they went to go buy club outfits I'm ninety eight percent sure, the other two percent chance could be that they're off getting playful with Jasper and Emmett.

Edward sat down on the edge of his bed and I crawled over to him, kissing his neck all the way up to his ear lobe. I took it in between my teeth and sucked on it lightly, earning a slight moan from his lips. I ran my hands down his back and felt a shudder ripple through his chest. I was getting my own pleasure just seeing him so vulnerable under my touch. I was enjoying that I could do this to him—never have I experienced this before.

"Bella," he panted. "You're driving me crazy over here."

"Oh am I, baby?" I questioned seductively moving on to kissing his shoulders.

"Yes,"

"I'm just showing you some affection." I said innocently. "I could stop if you want." He moaned again and shook his head.

"No."

"Okay." I continued to tease him just a little more, running my lips and planting small kisses on each side of his back until he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped me and sat me down astride him—crashing his lips onto mine with such force it immediately made me want more.

His fingers worked quickly as they tore off the jeans and pink blouse, tossing it towards the floor where his met mine seconds later. We were hungry for each other and it was noticeable from the kissing and from the air around us. You could feel how much we wanted each other and it was enough to drive someone mad.

After being naked for a while I decided that for a first, I wanted to be in control. I wanted to be on top. He had no problem with that but did tell me if anything bothered me that we'd stop right away. He was still careful with me and I could never thank him enough—he knows I'm still scarred from James but he's willing to work with me until I'm comfortable enough.

I slowly settled myself onto him and felt him completely in a way that was even better than before. It was deeper and I knew exactly what to do, as if it were just by natural instinct. My movements matched his perfectly and he gripped at my leg occasionally groaning my name and that's how I knew I was doing things fine.

"I love you," he panted and that's when we both finished, and I flopped on top of him. My head was near his heart, hearing it's steady pace and his breathing was ragged as he combed my hair with his fingers, not moving us. I turned my face to his to see him looking so happy it was ridiculous.

"I love you," I murmured tired into his ear and he smiled. "I love you, baby, so much." He assured me like a blanket of affection over me. "You were great." I smiled sheepishly and blushed. The comment made me feel even more satisfied but was still a little strange to hear. "Good for a first timer?"

He kissed my nose. "Indescribable for a first timer and for a woman," he replied and I slid next to him to lie down peacefully. We lied down in our bliss happily until we saw the lights of Carlisle's car, signifying we had to get dressed. I got up, still wrapping the blanket around me and tossed on my blouse and jeans as well as he did.

I raced towards the dresser grabbing the brush before him and he narrowed his eyes playfully at me. "Too slow, buddy," I bumped his hips with mine feeling even better than before. I think my body was getting accustomed to the sex and registering him because I didn't feel the pain anymore when he would enter me. It was now pure pleasure, like heaven. Something about him just leaves you wanting more, no wonder he was such a man whore!

Before we walked down he came over and planted a kiss on my lips. "Thank you for my birthday present." He smirked and I giggled feeling my cheeks a little warmer than usual.

"I'm glad you liked it." We walked down and saw Carlisle piled with bags, towering over his tall frame as he wobbled his way expertly towards the kitchen without seeing. I peeked out the door and saw Esme walking in after with her arms covered completely in bags, there were even more bags in the trunk!

"Damn," I mumbled as they walked back in with a round two of bags. "That's what happens when your son and his friends like to eat at all times." Carlisle responded and Edward grinned not feeling ashamed at all. I think it's a men thing that they like to be eating at all times, they're always hungry—no wonder they say you can seduce a man by his stomach.

I helped Esme put some stuff away even though she profusely declined but I wanted to help to get some load off of her. I had done it with her many times when I came to visit Alice when I was younger and I didn't mind ever doing it for Esme.

Edward offered to drive me home and I agreed only because Rose had taken my truck with Alice. She promised me she'd return it in one piece, and if it wasn't in one piece then she said not to blame her, it looked to be running on its last breath. I wanted to snort but just brushed it off. Before we left, Renee called him to wish him a happy birthday. I don't even know how my mother remembered his birthday, I think I only mentioned it to her once about a month ago—then again her memory is pretty sharp. They talked for some time laughing like old friends and I couldn't help but love their relationship. I was glad my mother really liked Edward and he liked her as well, I couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Thank you once again, Renee." He said grabbing the keys off of the small table and escorting me out to the car. "Of course, I'll convince Bella to visit you soon." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Have a nice night, goodbye." He hung up and passed me back my phone pulling onto the road to my house. "Your mom misses you." He said after a moment of silence.

I sighed. "I do too."

"Why don't you visit her?"

"Because one, I don't have any money." I stated counting off my fingers, but instantly put my hand up when I saw his mouth open. He wanted to object and I knew why but he wouldn't get his way. "And no, you cannot pay for me. You've done enough."

"I don't mind, Bella. It's your mother that you want to see, I wouldn't mind."

"Don't think I don't know Edward, but once was a gift I can't expect you to buy me a ticket to see her every time I miss her." I countered rolling down the window to feel some air on this warm night. "And yes, I'm being completely serious."

"You're such a pain in the ass." He muttered sullenly as he pressed on the accelerator once the light changed to green.

I winked at him. "You're no darling saint either." He threw me a sideward glance before chuckling. "If I do say so myself, I think you've taken a _particular_ liking to my more," he stopped thinking for the right word. "Devilish ways," I gasped at the obvious sexual joke and felt my neck heating up all the way to my cheeks. "Sorry, sorry," He whispered and I looked up, shaking my head. "I'm still getting completely used to it."

He removed his right hand from the steering wheel and placed it on my knee, rubbing it affectionately. "I know babe, I'll watch to be a little more cautious even though watching you blush does have its benefits."

"Well I'm glad I'm here for your amusement." I scoffed and he laughed as he pulled into the driveway, as always, Charlie watching out of the window similar to a patrol officer. He walked out and shook hands with Edward. "Edward, happy birthday," I gave him an incredulous look. Now I _know_ for a fact that Charlie wouldn't remember if I told him, his memory wasn't as good as Renee's, so this wasn't normal. "What?" He questioned with wide eyes. "Alice told me." He shrugged and I laughed. Of course, that little girl must've mentioned it when she called him the other night for our sleepover, I didn't even think of that.

"Thank you, Charlie." Edward responded kindly turning to plant a soft kiss on my cheek and waving off in his car back home. Charlie threw his arm over my shoulders as we walked into the house.

"Did Alice wear you out yet?" He asked trying to hide his smile and I nodded.

"You have _no_ idea." I replied taking a seat next to him on the couch. "She's really excited and if we didn't have to sleep I swear we'd be up all night just planning!" "She's always been a very…" he paused. "Energetic child per se," I gave him the 'are you kidding me' look. When Renee and Charlie were still together and we lived in Forks, Alice would sometimes make Esme drop her off and she'd spend the whole day running around the house and talking nonstop to both my parents—mainly Renee because they were both females. "She's a good kid though."

My face softened and I nodded. She was the best friend I could've ever asked for, I'm glad we met on that freshmen year morning, in the auditorium during Mr. Dansfor's speech. She was more than a good kid and a good friend…she was a good person in general.

Edward's POV

I patted on some cologne onto my chest finished just in time when Jasper walked through the door. He grabbed his small stud earring and put it in alarming us that the girls had finished getting ready. Well it was about goddamn time! Alice had locked them in the room with her for nearly four hours getting ready.

"It only took four hours." Emmett grumbled sarcastically checking the time on his watch. It was only eight thirty, still a pretty early night. "I don't see the huge hassle! I started getting ready twenty minutes ago, shower and all and I took less time than them."

"Don't even bother trying to understand." Jasper sighed heading towards the door. When we walked out, Alice's doorknob turned and out walked out the three best friends fixing the last details on their outfits. Alice and Rose looked really nice. Their dresses definitely were worn to show off to Em and Jazz. I shot Jasper a warning glance and he nodded, understanding the message. He might be getting married with my sister but she's still my sister, I don't want any freaky shit while I'm around.

Bella moved out from behind Rosalie's tall frame, into my full view. My eyes widened as I took her in, raking my eyes from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. She looked…I don't even know! Her hair had these big tousled waves and she wore a strapless black dress that fit against her body nicely, showing off every curve her body had. My eyes moved down her endlessly long legs seeing high heels strapped to her feet. She was indescribable I felt out of breath just looking at her. Her legs caught me once again and I had to swallow and force myself to rip my stare from them. _How am I going to keep from touching her all night at the club?_ I inwardly groaned and I almost wanted to bail out last second, just so I could stay home with Bella instead of having her ogled by strange men all night. That thought came unpleasantly, already souring my mood but I had nothing to worry about because Bella was mine—there was always going to be someone that wants her, but it doesn't mean they're going to ever have her.

She slowly walked over to me and wrapped her slender arms around my waist, pressing her smooth face against my chest. I immediately responded, wounding my arms around her and crushing her closer to my chest. These are the types of touches I was okay with, it didn't all have to be sexual and they rarely were—but these are the touches that really made me appreciate this woman more and more every day.

"Are we all ready to go?" Rose asked.

"Now the princesses are ready to go." I mumbled rolling my eyes and she flicked me off laughing.

"He is right." Emmett muttered under his breath and Rose threw him a glare, silencing him effectively. Oh boy do I really enjoy Rosalie's bitch-like attitude towards Emmett sometimes, one stare and he knows what he has to do.

Esme walked over to me and kissed my cheek and Bella's forehead. "Have a lot of fun, dear." She bubbled. "Take care of Bella, Edward." Esme wagged her finger at me and both Bella and I laughed. She had nothing to worry about; Bella would be perfectly safe this time around. "Oh who am I kidding, Bella please make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Hey!" I complained. "I'm standing right here! Plus, I'm the man in the relationship." I puffed out my chest in exaggeration and I heard multiple snorts.

"Depends what your definition of a man is," Bella shot back jokingly and even Carlisle got a kick out of that one. I threw her a playful glare and she laughed rubbing my stomach pulling us towards the door.

"Have fun, kids." Carlisle said wrapping his arm around Esme's shoulders. We loaded into the cars and drove off towards the club.

Once we pulled up I turned to check up on how Bella was reacting to being back here. Her fingers were clasped together on her lap and she had her tender ruby lips caught between her teeth. "Baby," I called and she turned quickly startled. "Want to go home?"

She shook her head, uncrossing her legs. "No, as long as I don't almost break my face again then we'll be okay." She joked and I smiled, unbuckling my seatbelt to meet her around. She gripped my hand and I more than pleasantly accepted the gesture keeping her close to my side. There were some people standing outside, puffing on a cigarette before returning inside.

George was standing outside like always, his giant arms crossed in front of him patrolling the area. When we walked over, a flash of familiar red hair passed by us causing us to stop shortly. It was that girl from the last time. What was her name again? Shit. Veronica? Victoria?

She threw a quick smirk and flew inside. Bella's eyes narrowed but she said nothing of the matter. "George." I greeted him and he smiled.

"Edward, how are you, man?"

"Great,"

"Are you coming here to party?" He raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"For my birthday,"

He laughed. "Ah, that's right twenty one. Go in, but please don't make a spectacle of yourself like last time if you want to keep this going." I raised my hands that were still entwined with Bella's above my head.

"No problems today." He stepped to the side and we all walked in to the dark room blasting with music. It felt nice to be back in the atmosphere of partying with music and dancing everywhere, but it was nice to know I had my only dance partner for the night. Bella's face was set into a smile and I think, just like everyone else, she was excited.


End file.
